Agent BM's War of the Planets
by Agent BM
Summary: Unrelated to war of the worlds or a story I made a year ago with the same name, the earth is attacked by aliens, the population either killed, in hiding, or enslaved. This story follows a resistance group 2 years after the initial attacks as they try to take down the aliens and find any friends or family still alive. Sucky summary maybe, read if you want
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody, I am BACK! Since my departure a couple months ago, i've been thinking about my past mistakes with this archive. I've been doing a lot of thinking and since i'm suddenly into gumball again after watching the episode the Shell, and talking to some old friends, thought i'd give this archive one last chance. My last chance for redemption, maybe. I've changed somewhat if you believe me. This story for example, has nothing my older stories had, no singing, no stealing plots, no oc's that i overuse. This also has nothing to do with the War of the Worlds films or story that has been remade multiple times in the past. Anyway, i hope you enjoy. Hate me or not, here we go**

Not many people in Elmore or the Earth believed there was life out in space. They believed Earth was the only planet capable of sustaining life for as far as they knew. No missions to mars have shown any life out there, nor have any satellites launched to any planets in our solar system have found planets that were capable of holding life. What the people of Earth didn't know was there was life out there, just not in our solar system, but they wouldn't know until it was too late.

In the town of Elmore it was an ordinary sunny day when the disaster hit, the kids were at school while parents worked or did chores around the house. It wasn't until later did the disaster happen. Meteors rained from the sky all over the planet some small towns and major cities. When the people looked, they saw the meteors weren't of any danger until it was too late. The rocks cracked open to reveal hideous creatures colored purple and green. Hunched over their backs were weapons that could obliterate anyone from a simple laser blast, to a plasma beam that could cut right thru your skin.

This was only the beginning of the attacks, for alien spaceships of multiple sizes entered thru the atmosphere with vehicles and weapons of mass destruction, Ranging from small scout ships, to Walkers and tanks that could destroy a building with just one blast. Militaries around the world tried to stop this threat, but they were no match. Military forces were spread thin around the world fighting only when they could get an advantage. The civilian population was forced to survive on their own. Hiding in the shadows, or fighting with an stolen weapon they could get.

The alien forces soon covered the planet with factories and nests to breed and build weapons. Any person captured was stuffed into death camps all over the planet, forced to work hard labor in factories until disposed of as either food or until they collapsed from the hard labor they were forced to endure. But not all hope is lost, there are small resistance groups around the planet, taking down factories and saving prisoners one at a time. But the aliens keep rising in larger numbers, for every soldier lost a new one is born. Will the Earth ever be the same again, only time will tell.


	2. Chapter 2

(Elmore: 2 years later)

It was late afternoon, the city was quiet. Nearly every building was abandoned, some ransacked for supplies. A couple alien scouts patrolled the city in one of their specialized tanks, searching for any survivors. Their slimy tentacles kept on their blasters at all times. Floating behind them was a white ghost carrying a 12 pack box of coca cola and a couple beers, this was Carrie. She put the boxes on the ground

"Hey, slime balls" said Carrie

The aliens turned around and hissed at Carrie. They fired their blasters at her but they had no effect on her

"Life sucks doesn't it?" asked Carrie

She went into one of the aliens and blew him up from the inside. A laser blast from the distance fired and blew the second aliens head off. The one who fired the shot, 15 year old Gumball Watterson. He grabbed Carrie's boxes and placed them in the tank

"Good work Carrie" said Gumball

"Thanks, it was nothing really" said Carrie

Gumball started the tank and drove back to his friends current hideout

(Gumballs house)

Gumball sat in the ruins of his house with his Brother Darwin, sister Anais, and friends Penny, Carrie, Tobias, and Banana Joe. They all sat around a fire in what used to be the living room of the house cooking the remains of the aliens

"Who ever thought these things would taste good?" asked Anais

"So how's the supplies, what's left at the stores?" asked Penny

"We're running low, last pack of soda, maybe a few cases of water, the only food we have is what alien decides to come into town" said Gumball

"What about the booze? Any of that left?" asked Tobias who was getting drunker by the minute

"There's plenty of that left Tobias but i'm not gonna turn into an alcoholic like you did" said Gumball

"This stuff helps me sleep at night, you know what those bastards did to my family" said Tobias

"Yeah we know, you tell us at every new home we get" said Darwin before biting into a tentacle "Needs to cook longer"

"I'm going upstairs" said Gumball

Gumball grabbed his gun and went upstairs to what was left of his bedroom

"What's with him? He goes upstairs every night for no reason whatsoever" said Tobias before taking another sip of his beer

"I'm sure he has a reason" said Penny

"He does have a reason" said Darwin

"Well what is it fish stick?" asked Tobias as he became more drunk

"He prefers not to talk about it, trust me just leave him alone" said Anais

"It's not protection that's for sure, no alien wants to hang out here" said Tobias

Tobias finished his beer and threw the bottle at the wall, smashing it.

"I'm gonna see what he's doing" said Tobias

"Tobias-

"Don't you stop me penny, he's hiding something. If he's hiding food i'm gonna beat the living shit out of him" said Tobias

"Tobias just leave him alone, Gumball-

"Not listening, nah nah nah nah nah" said Tobias

Tobias opened the door to Gumball and Darwins old bedroom and saw Gumball sitting by the ledge of the roof and overlooking the street. Gumball sobbed silently, in his paws was a picture of his family, a black clip on tie, and a rainbow colored button

"Hey Watterson, whatcha doing?" asked Tobias

Gumball stopped crying

"Go away, leave me alone" said Gumball

Tobias snatched the items from Gumball

"What're these? Just a stupid button and tie" said Tobias

"Shut up Tobias'" said Gumball

He looked at the picture

"Aw, you miss your mommy and daddy? Is that what this is?" asked Tobias

"Shut up Tobias" said Gumball as he got angrier

"I know where your parents are, THEY'RE DEAD! That's where they are, Dead. The aliens sucked their blood out and ate their heads off just like they did to my family and they made me watch. I'm sure they made you watch too" said Tobias

"SHUT UP TOBIAS!" shouted Gumball

Penny came into the room

"What is going on in here Tobias?" asked Penny

"Your boyfriend's such a loser Penny, he misses his mommy and daddy, sobbing over worthless trinkets like this stupid tie, this stupid button, and this picture"

Tobias threw the items on the ground. Penny picked them up

"Tobias get out" said Penny

"What's the matter i'm having fun with him" said Tobias

"You're drunk, you're hurting his feelings" said Penny

"No i'm not" said Tobias

Penny turned into a wolf

"GET OUT!" shouted Penny before she turned back to her normal form

Tobias, now shaking, ran out of the room. Penny sat down on the ledge with him and gave him his stuff.

"Thanks Penny" said Gumball before he started sobbing again

"What's wrong Gumball, why're you crying?" asked Penny

"It's just, before all this started, the day this all happened, i said some things to my parents i regret and can't take back now. I remember they were mad at me for sneaking out somewhere and they grounded me, i don't remember what completely happened, but I yelled at them saying I didn't love them anymore and I'd be glad if i never saw them again. Few hours later, this happens" said Gumball "First thing Me, Darwin and Anais did was race home to see if our parents were here. We tried to get out but we got caught in the action and got stuck here. I know they're not dead, there was no blood and their cars are nowhere in town i've looked multiple times. All I want is to tell them I'm sorry and I love them"

Penny patted his back

"This was my Dad's tie, and this was one of my Mom's Buttons, they're the only things i have to remember them" said Gumball before sobbing more

"I'm sorry for your loss Gumball, I lost my family to the aliens too. The only one i know who's still alive is my dad, but he got taken to the camps a month ago. I hope he's ok" said Penny "I'm sure your parents are ok Gumball, we'll find them one day"

"I hope, I never meant what i said to them" said Gumball

Carrie came into the bedroom

"Hey, lovebirds, dinner's ready, eat while it's still fresh" said Carrie before leaving

"Come on" said Penny

The 2 left the bedroom and back to the others

"Everything ok Gumball?" asked Carrie

"Yeah, i'm fine, it's just personal stuff" said Gumball

"He doesn't like talking about it, best to leave him alone while he's up there. Right Tobias?" asked Penny angrily

Tobias was passed out in the corner hugging another beer bottle

"I really hate that man" said Penny


End file.
